


1983

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rose and Jack back to view a little piece of history. Kansas, October 1983.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1983

The Doctor leaned back against the TARDIS console and regarded Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness. "Well, where to next?" he asked brightly.

Rose simply grinned and leaned into Jack, who suggested, "How about a bit of history?" The Doctor cocked his head at the rogue Time Agent, then nodded sharply and leaped into action.

"I have just the place!" he hollered as the TARDIS took flight. "Hang on!"

The trio stepped out of the TARDIS into a suburban neighborhood park. Rose and Jack followed the Doctor around to a playground, which was empty except for one small family. The Doctor took a seat on a bench and his companions plopped down beside him. "Lawrence, Kansas, 1983," the Doctor announced proudly.

"Kansas?" Rose said in distaste. "All of space and time and you bring us to Kansas?" She looked to Jack to back her up, but the man was completely not paying attention. He sat forward on the bench and peered closely at the little family across the park. His hand came up to his mouth in surprise and he whispered, "Oh...my... Is that really..."

"You bet," the Time Lord confirmed.

"Who?" Rose asked, trying to recognize what Jack was going on about. It was a family of four, nothing remarkable as far as she could see. The father had dark hair and was tossing the little boy in the air, laughing. The mother was pretty and blonde and sat on a blanket holding a baby, probably only a few months old.

"The Winchesters," Jack told her. "Sam and Dean, and these must be John and Mary. I did a paper on them in school." The Doctor pointed out the baby to Rose.

"That's Dean." Rose studied the infant curiously. The Doctor frowned suddenly and pointed to the laughing little boy. "Sorry, no, that's Dean there."

"John looks so much different than all the pictures," Jack mused aloud. The Doctor shot him a withering look and the would-be casanova held up his hands placatingly. "I'm just saying." He went back to watching the family outing and the Doctor went back to explaining to Rose.

"That little boy, right there, will grow up to become Dean Winchester, demon hunter. He and his brother will save the world, countless times, giving humanity a second chance. And a third. And fourth. Been to Purgatory, Heaven, Hell..."

Jack shook his head. "Dean was a hero. I wanted to be just like him when I grew up." The Doctor nodded and pointed out the baby again.

"That's Sam, there. Dean's little brother, he's only a few months old now."

"Did Sam ever do anything special?" Rose asked, craning her neck to watch as Sam crawled across the grass toward his father.

"Sam was just as much a hero as his brother," Jack supplied. "A great hunter, selfless warrior, incredible powers, you name it. Dean was always the handsome one though, so I always preferred to play him when we played Demons and Hunters as kids." The Time Agent smirked charmingly. "Plus everyone Sam slept with died and Dean got to bang the hot angel, so..."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and asked Jack, "Do you remember anything else?" Harkness peered at the young mother intently. After a minute he grinned widely.

"Mary Winchester." The Doctor nodded and Jack whistled quietly. "So this must be..." Rose, just a little at sea in the midst of all this, raised an eyebrow and Jack explained. "In 1983, a demon will infect Sam with demon blood and kill his mother. Their house will burn to the ground and John will begin to raise the boys as hunters. This is straight out of the history books. 

"October 17th, 1983," the Doctor said, a touch sadly, as the family began to pack their things to leave. "The last outing the Winchesters took as a family."

"Wow," Rose said quietly as she watched the future saviors of the world being bundled into a shiny black car. "You always think it's just another day at the park. You never think about the next day. You never think about what history will say about you."

"It has a lot to say," the Doctor told her. "Every family has its stories to tell. This one just happens to be extra remarkable. Those boys go on to save the entire world." The Time Lord's face split into an ecstatic smile. "Fantastic."


End file.
